


The King of Liars

by thinskinnedcalciumsipper



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Rule of Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinskinnedcalciumsipper/pseuds/thinskinnedcalciumsipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>once upon a time i rped a dangan ronpa/rule of rose crossover on tumblr,, it was so ridiculous but i liked it so much im immemorializing it</p><p>*i have permission from everyone that participated to post this :o)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

>   
>  Once upon a time there was an awful little girl  
>  How ugly was she, how bad, how wretched.  
>  White, small, common, skinny, quiet, mean, greedy.  
>  She was a worm girl.
> 
> But one day, she found in the dirt a magic crown.  
>  She put on the magic crown, and she looked beautiful.  
>  She put on the magic crown, and she seemed good and kind.  
>  The worm girl had disappeared. She became a queen!
> 
> Her mother and father adored her. “What a dear!” said they.  
>  The people of the village marveled at her. “What a beauty!” said they.  
>  Beautiful dresses were given to the queen. Wonderful toys were presented to her.  
>  “Nothing is too good for our little lady!” said her admirers.
> 
> Ah, but destiny is unkind to queens.
> 
> One night, as the queen slept, a star of avarice descended to her bedside.  
>  He loved her black curls, her sweet little pout. He loved her tiny hands. He loved her musical sounds.  
>  She was a meat queen, and he a creature of fierce burning flame.  
>  But the star loved her so.
> 
> As he looked upon her, he scorched the floor.  
>  As he looked upon her, the curtains billowed in the heat.  
>  As he looked upon her, the queens wonderful toys burst into flames.  
>  As the queen slept, her mother and father were burnt to ashes.
> 
> The queen woke in the smoldering dark, quite alone.  
>  She was alone for the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you poco! C:
> 
> if anyone actually reads this: pls forgive the cadence of this; it's largely unedited out of respect to my co-author

In the weary mornings end, in the orphanage flower garden largely stripped of life by the looming cold, in a milky mist over which sprinkled a spare drizzle there rested on a weather-worn stone bench nearly overcome with barren ivy vines a snow white slip of girl, dressed in an old-fashioned lace gown and a shock of black ringlets abundant about her careful pink-cheeked smile.

Her little bisque hands were folded neatly in her lap and her cheek rested pensively on her shoulder, her appearance entirely coiffed and composed. Beside her on the dew frosted earth lay the utensils of the botanist; garden shears, ugly thick brown gloves, a rusted trowel, a spade.

As she regarded the items with the air of an exasperated mother, approaching footsteps interrupted the still of the thick mist. Politely, she stood to greet the unfortunate.

“Ah,” spake the little lady, her voice made soft, high and sugar-sweet, and she lifted the hem of her abundant skirts a little in salutation to the person that stepped into her field of vision. “Good afternoon.”

She gestured with her chin to the gardening tools she stood far from as though they were something unsanitary, and to the interloper, she said “Would you be so kind …?”

Labor does not suit me, you see.” Winningly, she beamed.

“Breathe…just breathe.” Chihiro murmured, hand clutching the front of her shirt like a vice. She padded through the grounds. Her lungs had been acting up that morning and she hoped that the fresh hair would sooth the erratic coughs that threatened to wrack her small form. She was nearing the gardens when she heard a voice call out.

Chihiro nearly jumped at the silkiness of the unexpected sound. It washed over her like water, smooth and pure. She blinked a few times and the Countess Celestia Ludenburg was there, beaming at her and motioning to the gardening tools that lay far from her delicate feet. The Countess was strikingly beautiful, a divine doll that was crafted with great skill. It was almost overwhelming. No…it was overwhelming. Chihiro felt herself tensing up and her face flushing.

“I…uhm…Good afternoon, my lady.” She murmured, curtsying as low as she could. “Y..you are asking for…my help?” The words stumbled awkwardly from her lips and she silently berated herself for being such a fool. 

With an air of remote benevolence, Celestia nodded to the slight tawny maiden, recognizing her title. Her smile did not reach her eyes.

“Thank you so much,” was her answer, articulating roundly every syllable in a way that was either condescending or ludicrously formal, and Celestia sat again, arranging the decadent volumes of her skirt around her and yawning daintily into the palm of her hand.

“The roses want pruning,” she directed, blinking in a elegantly weary way, and put the oval nail of her little finger in her mouth for a moment, contemplating. “Would you be so kind as to bring me some nice red ones? Red roses become me,” she added, and despite the spryness and ascent of tone, it was not a question.

“Isn’t it cool today?,” the lady in white added conversationally, “Tea will be served soon.”

“Ah…of course, my lady.” She turned to the gardening supplies, trying to ignore the look in Celestia’s eyes. She plopped down as gracefully as she could; though she imagined she looked like a caveman when compared to Celestia. 

“The…red ones are quite beautiful.” She added. Her gaze though went to the white roses that had been planted just behind the red ones. In her mind, they were much more elegant than the blood red roses which filled her a chilling feeling of dread. She shook her head softly got to work, pruning and picking the red roses.

“It…is quite cool.” Chihiro replied softly. “It must be a sign that winter is coming soon. A cup of tea will do nicely to ward it off though. How many of the roses would you like, my lady?”

Celestia seemed amused – but then, she wore a look of detached amusement like she wore red ribbons in her hair. Ostentatiously, she examined her nails.

“A dozen will do, thank you, and would you take care not to bleed on them if you are pricked? Thank you.” She smiled into her fingertips. “I dislike roses whose red can be rubbed off.”

“Will there be cake today?” she said aloud, perhaps more to herself than to the maiden who attended her, and crossed and uncrossed her ankles a little impatiently. “I advise you be careful, Miss Fujisaki. It would be unseemly to attend tea with mud on your knees.”

Chihiro paused. Celestia’s words were thinly veiled in sweetness, dripping honey as deadly as snake’s poison. Her posture immediately stiffened and she continued the chore with a small: “Yes my lady.” 

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Ouch! The work gloves did little to protect her fragile fingertips and she found herself being pricked again and again. Thankfully they did protect the roses from her blood. Celestia spoke of cake behind her as she was finishing the last rose. 

Chihiro flinched and her grip loosened on the twelveth rose. It splattered into the soil, tarnishing its bright red color with ugly brown.

"I…I’m sorry…” She choked out, hurriedly clipping another one and wrapped it in a cloth along with the others. She stood and hurried to stand before Celestia, extending the bouquet for her to take. 

“I h…hope this p…p..pleases you, my lady." 

"Oh, my,” Celestia said mildly, accepting the package of roses infected with gray earth with the very ends of her fingers, as though it were something repulsive. She considered the effect for a beat before her interest perceptibly ended, and she released the bouquet, dropping it on the ground far from her as one might spit. Her attention turned to Chihiro. She pinched her own chin in her thumb and forefinger and looked the young lady up and down, and then, radiantly, she smiled.

“Why, your fingers!,” she exclaimed, “How extremely unfortunate.” Celestia’s hand gently, nearly tenderly found both of Chihiros, considering in them the damage. Celestias fingers were filiform, very long, white as to be gaunt, and very cold, and pressed the many little thorn-wounds a little too firmly, smearing the spots of blood and sod which had inevitably marked Chihiros arms and skirt hem.

“You seem inclined to soil your clothing, Miss Fujisaki. How careless of you! Never fear. You won’t be required to attend tea today,” she said. Her smile widened, revealing the tips of moon-white incisor. “In fact, perhaps you should be excused from lunch and dinner, so should have time to toilette.”

Chihiro nervously watched as Celestia accepted the roses. In hindsight she should have seen this coming. Celestia’s words, her high class bearings…but no…Chihiro had to fall right into another trap. Her heart crashed to her stomach as Celestia gracefully tossed the flowers far away from her with a radiant smile. She reached out and took hold of Chihiro’s still bleeding fingers.

_No…no…no…no…why did I think it was a good idea to take a walk? No…no…no…no…_

Chihiro’s breathing hitched as Celestia continued to speak. The sheer temperature difference in their hands was enough to make her begin to shake. It was as if she was relieving her old school days, which began with niceties thinly veiling insults. Celestia with her smiles and her cultured airs had become the embodiment of them, both beautiful and horrifying.

Small tears began to form, taunting her and threatening to spill forth.

Useless.

Weak.

“Y…yes, my lady. Y…you are m…m..most kind.” Chihiro spluttered. 

Celestia sat up; her long hands touched Chihiro’s cheeks and fringe and the top of her hair in a gesture which almost seemed be calming, comforting, kind, but her fingertips left conspicuous streaks of greasy black mud and blood wherever they passed. She beamed at the elder girl.

“You’re very welcome,” she said sweetly, and her hand when she patted Chihiro’s cheek was cold as a slab of marble. “Don’t worry, I will enjoy your pudding in your stead, so it won’t go to waste.”

Almost imperceptibly, her smile thinned and hardened, and spots of burgundy in her dark brown eyes intercepting a beam of errant milky light became almost scarlet. “Please use this time to compose yourself into a proper lady.”

Chihiro couldn’t help but flinch as Celestia moved her hands to touch her face and hair. Such an affectionate gesture should have been reserved for someone who used it for true affection. Not this…this…malice. At first, Chihiro thought the cold was just from Celestia’s fingers. But the earthy heaviness of the mud and biting metallic of her own blood invaded her nostrils and dripped from her bangs into her vision. 

_why me? why me? why did she have to do this to me?_

Celestia’s pale face, once a facade of gentle kindness, morphed into something more terrifying than all of her actions combined. Hardened smile matched her now near scarlet eyes. It was as if she had turned from angel to demon, shedding her disguise of light and donning her cloak of shadows. 

“I…I will, my Lady.” Chihiro curtsied and made to flee, but something stopped her. “Do you r..re…require anything else from me, my Lady Celestia?" 

"Thank you,” Celestia said was a tiny yawn, interest spent, as she sought out her handkerchief from the inside pocket of her stole and began to meticulously clean each of her fingers with it, “no, you are dismissed.”

“I’ll sit a while,” she said, more to the roses than Chihiro, and as an afterthought, turned her eyes on the retreating girl.

“Ah … but please do not forget to wash very well,” she called softly, and failed in keeping the humor out of her voice. “If you disobey me… I’m certain you will be very unhappy.”


End file.
